survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Meciek/"Free for All" / S42E11
650px =Dzień 27= Uczestnicy przychodzą na zadanie o nagrodę. Jednakże tym razem czeka na nich aukcja. Każdy uczestnik otrzyma 500 szekli. Do tego dojdzie kwota, którą udało wam się zaoszczędzić podczas rozpoczęcia, co daje nam: EUAN - 550 JAMIE - 580 PHILIPPE - 580 ANNELIESE - 600 BRADLEY - 600 EMANUELLE - 600 JON - 550 KEVIN - 500 SHANELLE - 580 Podczas aukcji do kupienia będzie immunitet, ponieważ w tym odcinku nie odbędzie się zadanie o immunitet. Każdy z was musi wybrać co najmniej dwa przedmioty na które obstawia. W przypadku, gdy kilka osób zalicytuje najwyższą kwotę na dany przedmiot to przedmiot ten otrzyma druga w kolejności osoba. PRZEDMIOT #1 SEKRET PRZEDMIOT #2 IMMUNITET PRZEDMIOT #3 SEKRET PRZEDMIOT #4 SECRET AMULET PRZEDMIOT #5 SEKRET PRZEDMIOT #6 UCZTA PRZEDMIOT #7 SEKRET PRZEDMIOT #8 SEKRET Kevin zakupił pierwszy tajemniczy przedmiot za 500 szekli. Jednakże obstawił tylko jeden przedmiot, co nie jest zgodne z zasadami, więc nic nie otrzymuje. Przedmiot ten przechodzi na Philippe, który zapłacił za niego 100 szekli. Philippe otrzymuje kąpiel. Immunitet za jedyne 200 szekli zakupił Jon, który zagwarantował sobie bezpieczeństwo za jedyne 90 szekli. 500px Trzeci przedmiot zakupiła Anneliese za 590 szekli. Jest to pomoc w grze. Secret Amulet trafił do Jamiego, który zapłacił za niego 560 szekli. Piąty przedmiot trafił do Jona. Jest to wskazówka do Ukrytego Immunitetu. Uczta także trafiła do Jona. Siódmy przedmiot trafił do Emanuelle. Rzeczą, jaką kupiła Emanuelle było tradycyjne śniadanie izraelskie. Ostatnią rzecz na aukcji kupił Euan, jest nią pomoc w grze. =Rada plemienia, Dzień 27= Plemię Nefesh przychodzi na radę plemienia. Prowadzący wita jury - Nur, Nathana oraz Zoe wyeliminowaną podczas ostatniej rady plemienia. Pierwsze pytanie trafia do Jona. Prowadzący pyta się go jak czuje się z tym, że dzisiaj jest bezpieczny. Jon odpowiada, że dobrze jest coś wygrać, chociaż w tym przypadku raczej kupić, bo daje to niesamowitą satysfakcję. Kolejne pytanie trafia do Shanelle, która zostaje zapytana o to, jak wyglądała sytuacja w plemieniu po ostatniej radzie. Shanelle odpowiada, że było dużo nerwów, ale nikt raczej nie plątał się w problemy innych, każdy wolał obserwować operę mydlaną, jaka rozgrywała się na ich plaży. Anneliese zostaje zapytana o to, czy w plemieniu jest ktoś, kto nie umie się w nie wpasować i jest poza grupą. Anneliese odpowiada, że raczej nie, dodaje, że nie wyczuwa żadnych demonów w tym plemieniu, ale jest gotowa na wszystko, dodaje, że zachowała nawet trochę czosnku z którejś z nagród, więc żadne wampiry nie są jej straszne. Następne pytanie trafia do Jamiego. Prowadzący pyta go o to, czy przez to, że kupił Secret Amulet podczas aukcji będzie zagrożony. Jamie odpowiada, że to pytanie nie powinno trafić do niego tylko do innych osób w plemieniu, bo nie wie co mogą planować inni, ale wydaje mu się, że nie powinno to być dla innych powodem do stresu, bo wszyscy wiedzą co on kupił, ale nikt nie wie co kupiły osoby, których nagrody pozostały sekretem. Nadszedł czas na głosowanie. Jako pierwszy głosuje Kevin, a następnie Jon, Anneliese, Euan, Emanuelle, Shanelle, Philippe, Bradley oraz Jamie. Po przeliczeniu głosów prowadzący pyta się czy ktoś ma Ukryty Immunitet i chciałby go użyć. Nikt nie używa Ukrytego Immunitetu. Pierwszy głos... Plik:Kevin_Star.png KEVIN Plik:Emanuelle_Ricord.png EMANUELLE Plik:Philippe_Baker.png PHILIPPE Plik:Bradley_Martin.png BRADLEY Jeden głos Bradley, Philippe, Emanuelle, Kevin. Plik:Philippe_Baker.png PHILIPPE Plik:Bradley_Martin.png BRADLEY Dwa głosy Bradley, dwa głosy Philippe, jeden głos Emanuelle, jeden głos Kevin. Plik:Emanuelle_Ricord.png EMANUELLE Plik:Kevin_Star.png KEVIN Dwa głosy Kevin, dwa głosy Emanuelle, dwa głosy Philippe, dwa głosy Bradley, pozostał jeden głos. Dwunasta osoba wyeliminowana z Survivor: Israel oraz czwarty członek jury... Plik:Emanuelle_Ricord.png EMANUELLE Emanuelle, podejdź z pochodnią. Emanuelle, plemię przemówiło. Kobieta opuszcza radę plemienia. link=Survivor: Israel Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach